Path of Hardship
by Fullmetal Hayate
Summary: Ed and Al return to Resembool in an attempt to distance themselves from the Homunculi. After a peaceful week, their lives are suddenly shaken by a shocking call from Central and an awful secret is finally revealed. Chapter 5 is up! Please review! Your fee
1. Home Again

Path of Hardship 

Chapter One-Home Again

Resembool, Amestris -1439 hours

"Hey Winry! We're here!" Ed yelled as he ran down the dirt road towards the large yellow house.

"Brother, wait!" Al was farther behind, struggling to keep up. "You know I can't run that fast!" The steel armor clanked with each hurried step.

"Hurry up, then!" exclaimed Ed. "We were supposed to be here three hours ago!"

Al had finally managed to catch up. "It' not my fault we missed the train. You were the one who made the commotion at the station."

"Grrahhgh! But those kids called me short! I'm _not _a half-pint shrimp who can be stepped on by an ant! I can never get a break, can I?" His brother replied angrily. _Here we go again_, Al thought to himself. He was used to his frequent overreactions.

"Ed, relax. They were little kids. I'm sure they didn't mean it. You really need to let that go."

"BUT I'M NOT A SHRIMP!"

Al sighed. "We're finally here. Let's just have a good time."

"You're late!"

As Ed approached the house, he heard a strange whirring sound heading his way.

"Brother!" Al shouted.

By now, he had instinctively learned to duck when he heard that peculiar noise. The silver wrench hit the ground behind him with a loud "clank".

"Stop doing that!" He yelled to Winry, who was leaning on the upper deck, peering down below.

"How more inconsiderate can you get, Ed? I had a lunch prepared for you and everything! You never cease to amaze me. Why can't you ever be on time?"

"Just give it a rest already…" Ed said under his breath.

"Are you two going to stand here and argue all day or will you come inside and have something to eat?" said Pinako, who was standing in the doorway.

"Hi Auntie!" Al ran up to the house to greet her. Den shot out from inside, barking happily. He circled and sat down beside him. "Hi Den!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry Auntie," Ed replied as he followed his brother into the house.

Pinako pulled up a chair at the table. Ed, Al, and Winry did the same.

"So boys, what have you been up to? It's been awhile since you last came to visit." She asked.

Winry stood up and leaned across the table. Her eyes were perfectly level with Ed's. A cold stare grew on her face.

"Let's hope you didn't come to get your automail fixed again." She looked directly at Ed. "Because I can only make so many. If you've broken it again…" She trailed off as she pulled a shiny new wrench from her pocket.

"No! That's not it at all!" Ed exclaimed. The color drained from his face. "Honest! It works fine!"

Al jumped in to save his brother. "He's telling the truth, Winry! He managed not to get into too much trouble with anyone this time."

Winry eased back into her chair. "Oh…that's good. Hehe, I guess you're learning your lesson, Ed."

Ed sighed. "Whatever. I have something I need to ask you. The reason I've come is because I need your help. There's these things, see, called Homunculi. They're artificial humans who are after the Philosopher's Stone like we are. We're run into them a few times before…they're dangerous. They'll take a life like it's nothing..without even a second thought. They even murdered an old woman, Dante…the one who taught our own Teacher."

Ed began to explain his experience at Lab Five, being careful not to leave out a single detail. "They made us their pawns. All this time they left a trail for us to follow. They were trying to have us create a Stone for them. The thing is, to do so, you need mass numbers of human lives. They were forcing me to use criminals from the prison nearby. They took Al hostage and.." he paused, on the verge of tears. He continued though, despite how obviously hard it was for him to talk about it. "..and they nearly killed him," he said, recalling when Lust had touched Al's blood seal. "He was in trouble, yet I did nothing…nothing! I froze up completely, like an idiot."

The tears began to well in his eyes. "I could have done it. I should have. I was prepared to use those prisoners to return me and Al to normal, but I just couldn't take their lives. It's stupid, I know…to care about a bunch of stupid convicts when your own brother is suffering and his life's at stake." It wasn't like him to cry out of the blue, but the never-ending stress he and his brother faced for weeks on end had gradually taken it's toll. Their liver were always spiraling-it seemed like nearly every day they witnessed death, corruption, or some other unjust act.

"Brother, I've said this before. You know you _never_ could have done it. You and me both know how valuable a human life is. We'll find another way..a better way, to get our bodies back," Al said, consoling him. "I wouldn't have wanted you to kill them. We wouldn't have been able to live with that."

Ed looked over to Winry and Pinako. He managed to regain his composure, and asked him their favor.

"My question is, we were wondering if we could hide out here for awhile..to cover up our tracks before we move on. I don't want to repeat that day ever again."

"It's getting harder and harder to evade them. They'll do whatever it takes to get to the Philosopher's Stone. Besides that, we've managed to create a large list of other enemies.." Al added.

Their words were received with wide stares. The brothers really didn't expect Winry or Aunt Pinako to understand. They didn't even understand half of it themselves.

Ed decided he ought to get to the point. "Could we just..stay with you for a week or two before we go out again? We want to distance ourselves from the Homunculi. Our lives might be at stake."

Finally, Pinako spoke. She got up suddenly and shot them a look similar to Winry's from before. It was a fiery stare filled with worry and anger. "That's enough! Every single day, I worry about you boys. Haven't you been through enough to call this whole thing off? You've seen all kinds of tragedy and danger. Don't you think that it's time to just go back to the way things were? Haven't you learned your lesson by now?"

Ed and Al looked at each other. It wasn't exactly the reaction they were hoping for, but that's not to say they weren't half expecting it. "Auntie, we have to do this. I've said it before..we have to get our bodies back. _Then_ we can go back to our old lives. You know I'll do what it takes to do that. That's why I became a dog of the military. Of course we'll run into some danger. But it's all worth it."

"Yeah!" chimed Al, jumping up from his chair. "Don't worry, Auntie, we'll be okay. I just..want to have my body back. And I want Ed to have his arm and leg. I want to feel human again. You can understand why we're doing this, can't you?"

Pinako knew she was defending a lost cause. With a sigh, she gave up on a rebuttal. "You two are stubborn, all right. But you're strong. I suppose you'll be able to manage as you have been before. If you think this is what you have to do, then I won't stop you. You two can stay here. What do you think, Winry?"

Winry had purposely not involved herself in the conversation. _They never care what I think, anyway. All I do is worry about them, but they just shut me out. And why, all of a sudden, have they decided to come to us and tell this long, elaborate story? They never tell me anything! Still…I feel so bad for them. It's not too often you see Ed cry like that. I know how strong he is. It must be so hard.._

"..Winry?"

She abruptly awoke from her train of thought. "What..? Oh! Sure, you can stay. Your automail probably needs some tune-ups anyway."

"Thanks!" The brothers were filled with relief. For once, they had a definite place to stay and a hot meal ready for them. Ed and Al had always considered this their second home. Aunt Pinako had basically taken them in. Basically, she and Winry were the only family they had.


	2. Test of Strength

Path of Hardship 

Chapter TwoTest of Strength

Rockbell residence, Resembool, Amestris -1231 hours

Ed awoke to a bright, shining light directly in his face, temporarily blinding him. The sun from a nearby window glinted off of Al's armor, who was standing over the bed, looking down at him.

"Brother..it's twelve-thirty. Don't you think it's time you ought to get up?"

Although he never spoke of it or really even thought about it, Al envied him. He tried to live with it and shut it out of his mind, but ever since he found himself trapped in the armor, he lost many aspects of being a human. Besides sight and hearing, his senses had vanished. He could no longer eat or sleep, or even feel. He knew it was important to keep his hopes up, however, so he pushed the thought away.

"Ed! Wake up!"

"Al…go away. All that yelling and running around yesterday made me tired…"

"Brother, come on! We said we would help Winry and Aunt Pinako around the house today." He kept pleading with Ed, but he knew he was as stubborn as a bull. Rather than waste his time, he decided to just leave him be. Even Den tried to help, licking Ed's face vigorously, and barking loudly, but it was no use.

Hearing the noise, Winry peeked into their room. She glanced over at Ed, who had fallen back to sleep.

"EDWARD!" Her voice cut through the quietness of the house. It _was_ surprisingly quiet, Al noticed. You could almost always usually hear the sounds of drilling and hammering as Winry and her grandmother constructed automail for various clients.

_I wonder if business has been slow for them.._he inquired.

Winry's shrill yell had done the trick. Ed awoke with a jolt. After nearly ten minutes of yelling and a dispute that nearly turned into an all-out brawl, the three were sitting peacefully at the kitchen table. Aunt Pinako had had to come into the room to break them up. Ed's temper, once again, had gotten the better of him.

After a late lunch, Ed retired to the workshop to help Winry with an arm someone had commissioned. Al had already started on some yard work earlier on in the morning. The two were grateful for the vacation from their normal lives. Sure, they didn't get their usual amount of excitement, but just being back in their hometown with their family was a reward in itself.

That night, the two stayed up late talking and discussing their plans once they left Resembool.

"It's nice though..isn't it, being back here again," said Al.

Ed, who had been looking out at the dark landscape outside, turned around to face him. "Sure is. It's not every day you get to relax like this with no one insulting your height or trying to murder you." He gave a small laugh. "It seems like we're always on the run, whether it's from Scar, the Homunculi, or some other wanted criminal…" He went back to looking out the window.

"Don't worry brother," said Al, trying to console him. "Things will get better. We just have to cover our tracks better so they can't find us. I have a feeling our luck will improve."

"I hope you're right, Al. I hope you're right…" Ed replied as he drifted off to sleep.

The days passed by slowly. On the fourth day, Winry went out to the back to find the brothers resting quietly. Ed was out of breath, most likely from another one of their sparring matches, one of their favorite activities they did whenever they paid a visit to their hometown.

"Ohh Edd," she sang cheerfully. "Guess what time it is?"

"Time for you to leave?" he replied, still panting.

"You know what I'm talking about. It's time to fix up your automail!" Winry exclaimed, grinning. She was especially proud of her handiwork on his arm and leg, and enjoyed tweaking it here and there when she got the chance.

Ed groaned. "I _hate_ when you and Auntie do this! It works fine! There's no need for you to change something every time I see you!" he said as he got up.

Winry ran over and began pulling him toward the house. "Don't be a baby! I hate when you whine. Al, come and help me!" she ordered sternly. Al encouragingly convinced his brother to listen to his friend.

After numerous inspections, tweaks, and altering, it was time for Winry and Aunt Pinako to reattach Ed's limbs.

"Agh..not again," he sighed, preparing himself for the pain.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

On the final count and with one turn of a wrench, the nerves were connected. Ed clenched his teeth and winced. _This must be the most painful thing in the world.._he thought to himself. It felt like a bolt of lightening shooting through his arm and leg, a white, searing pain that felt like it would never go away. He gripped the arm of the chair in silent agony.

"Brother, are you all right?" It caused Al anguish as well. He couldn't stand watching whenever Winry and Aunt Pinako connected his arm or leg. He couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like. He knew, though, that it was important to Ed, so he stayed by his side ready to help if necessary.

Aunt Pinako grinned as she turned to look at him. "I say it every time, Ed, but I don't know how you do it. All of my clients say attaching the nerves is the most excruciating thing they've ever been through. You're a strong one, all right."

Winry looked up from the screw she was fitting into his hand. "Yeah, Ed, I like working on your automail, but how can you stand it?"

"Ah, it's nothing," he replied, trying to put on a brave face. He wouldn't dare show any signs of weakness in front of his brother or his friend.

Al helped the two mechanics lift Ed onto the couch.

"Winry, I'm fine! I don't need your help," he remarked. It was no use, though. He was stubborn, but often she was even _more_ difficult. Al wasn't exactly helping his case, either. He agreed with her, most likely because he knew it wasn't wise to mess with her.

Ed took a few hours of rest, but couldn't bear to sit around doing nothing. He had to try out all of the new improvements to his arm and leg. It was time for another sparring match.

"Ready, Al?"

"Ready," his brother replied.

Almost instantly Ed could tell the difference, as he darted, dodging Al's moves. He had much more freedom of movement, and seemed to have found newfound strength in himself. _I'll have to thank her for this later…_he thought.

They fought for nearly an hour before they were called inside to eat. They could smell the savory meal from outside. Aunt Pinako had made Ed's favorite-stew. And for dessert? What else, but homemade pie. Ed ran into the house, nearly knocking his brother over into the grass. Al scrambled to his feet and followed him in.

_My next to last day here…_ the two though simultaneously as they walked into the kitchen.


	3. The Call

Path of Hardship 

Chapter Three-The Call

Rockbell residence, Resembool, Amestris -1021 hours

Before they knew it, Ed and Al's week Resembool was over. It was time for them to continue on their journey for the Philosopher's Stone. There was still the ever-present risk of the Homunculi finding them again, but they knew that risks like that were inevitable.

Aunt Pinako had prepared a big breakfast for them before their journey, and Winry gave the brothers each a quart of the best oil directly from Rush Valley.(She had secretly bought it behind their backs when she had traveled with them.)

After everyone had finished eating, Ed and Al decided to sit outside on the lawn, taking one last rest before they continued on their journey.

"So..we'll leave at one, right?"

"Better make it twelve, incase we miss the train like last time. I hope we don't run across any mischievous little kids.."

"Very funny, Al," Ed said to his brother. "I think we'll leave at one."

Winry opened the door and went over to join them. Aunt Pinako stayed inside to clean up and finish a rush job she had just received that morning.

"I'm gonna miss you guys.." she said as she walked over to sit with them. "I know you said you had to do this to hide out, but I hope you do start paying us visits more often."

"I don't know if we can do that right now, Winry. Things have gotten more out of hand than ever," Ed responded, a depressed look appearing in his eyes.

"Sorry Winry. We'd lo-"

"Edward! Phone call for you!" Aunt Pinako yelled from the doorway, cutting Al off midsentence.

Ed was in shock. "For me..? But no one knows we're here! How the hell could anybody know where we went!"

"You'd better answer it. It's probably important," Al urged.

"..Fine," his brother replied with a sigh.

"It's a Colonel Mustang for you, Ed. He said it's urgent," Aunt Pinako whispered, her hand held over the receiver. Ed grabbed the phone and turned to face the wall.

"What do _you _want?" he asked angrily. "How did you find us!"

"Relax, Fullmetal," Roy said coolly. "This is the military, remember? I can track you down no matter where you go. What's the matter..are you trying to go AWOL?"

"No.." he responded, feeling slightly defeated. "Just tell me what you want and let me get on with my life."

"Fine, fine…No need for an attitude. The reason I've called is because I've decided to assign you a special Investigations case. We think you're the one who has the most knowledge on the subject and will be able to make some headway." Roy tapped his fingers on his desk, waiting for the impudent reaction he knew awaited him.

Ed was furious. "An assignment? You want me to do some petty deskwork for you? I don't think so, _Flame Alchemist_. You know me and Al have our own issues we need to cover. I refuse."

"Sorry, Edward, but you have no choice. As you said, you're a "dog of the military." I'm an outranking officer and you have to follow my orders. So, I want you in Central Headquarters in my office by ten tomorrow morning. If I were you, I would try and be here by tonight." Roy was used to Ed's stubbornness and had prepared an appropriate response.

His head now aching, Ed sat down and tried to not let his temper control him. "Fine, you win. I'm not gonna waste my time with this. What's this stupid case about?"

"Sorry, I can't say, just incase our line is tapped. You can't be too sure these days, right?" And with that, he hung up.

Ed went upstairs and hastily packed his suitcase all the while muttering to himself about the Colonel. _Who does he think he is, acting all high and mighty like that! _

He grabbed his coat off his bed, then ran down to the phone again. After checking train times and reserving his and Al's tickets, he once again ran out the door.

"Al! We're leaving!" he yelled across the field.

"Why?" his brother asked. "I though we were going to leave later in the afternoon!"

"Change of plans. It seems Mustang has a little job for me. We're catching the next train to Central." He turned to Winry, who was standing next to Al. She had a solemn look on her face, and appeared to be holding back tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"..Nothing. Bye, Ed," she said as she rushed inside up to her room. Aunt Pinako looked just as confused as they did as she passed her on the lawn.

_What's her problem? _The two brothers wondered.

"So, Ed, have some big military business to attend to, huh?" Aunt Pinako said as she approached them.

"Yeah..some stupid case came up they want me to investigate. Sorry we have to leave, Auntie."

"No problem. I understand how it is…well, I won't keep you here any longer. You boys come back soon, okay? " The old woman smiled warmly.

"We will!" Ed and Al yelled as they began walking down the path to the main road.

Resembool Station - Resembool, Amsetris -1228 hours

Within two hours they arrived at the station.

"I hate horses" Ed said as he approached the ticket window. "So damn slow. We should have waited for an automobile." He took their passes from the man at the desk and walked over to a bench to wait for their train.

Al sat down beside him. "So, what's this case all about, Brother?"

"Who knows. He wouldn't tell me anything. Something about the chance of the line being tapped." Ed's eyes followed a large locomotive as it slowly pulled away from the platform.

"But what about our plans? Weren't we gonna-"

His brother shifted in his seat as he turned his attention away from the passing train. "Al, you and me both know I have to do what the military says. I'm a soldier."

Al _did_ know, but he couldn't help but argue it. _Ed, I'm sorry…I should be the State Alchemist, not you. You shouldn't have to put up with this.._he thought to himself.

"Hey! Our train's here! Right on time," Ed yelled abruptly as he jumped up from the bench. "Let's get going, Al!"

"Uh..right," Al responded as he followed him toward the train's doors.

The brothers gave their tickets to the conductor, then settled in for the four hour ride to Central. Ed stretched out on one seat with Al sitting directly across from him.

"Back on the train again…it feels like we're always on one, going someplace or another.." he said rather glumly.

Al gave a small laugh. "Yeah..it feels like we're always traveling, always moving forward..like time never stops. Hey Ed, do you think.." Al looked down to find his brother suddenly fast asleep on his seat. _Oh well..this is gonna be a long train ride. If only I could go to sleep, even just for a few minutes…_

Central, Amestris -1635 hours

"Brother! We're here! We have to get off the train now,"

"What is it, Alphonse.." Ed mumbled drowsily.

"We're at Central! We have to get off!" Al said, pushing him. He grabbed their suitcase and nearly dragged his sleeping brother onto the platform. By the time the black locomotive sped off towards its next stop, Ed was awake.

"Great…now off to Central HQ," he said as he heaved a heavy sigh. "I wanna know what this damn case is Mustang has lined up for me."

Central HQ - Central, Amestris-1648 hours

Luckily, the Headquarters was only a few blocks from the station. In ten minutes, they were standing at the main entrance. Ed showed his silver watch to the guards at the door, was given a salute, and let into the building.

"I'm here to meet Colonel Roy Mustang. He said he had some important business to discuss," Ed told the secretary at the front desk.

The young woman at the desk looked up at him. "And you are?" she asked, dully. It was obvious she wasn't very interested in his obligation.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother Alphonse," Ed replied valiantly.

The woman made a quick call, then turned back to the brothers. "I'll send a guard to escort you up to Colonel Mustang's room." At that, she quickly resumed her paperwork.

After a short walk to the second floor, Ed and Al were facing the large, ornate door that led to the Colonel's office.


	4. Unspoken Truths

Chapter Four-Unspoken Truths

Col. Mustang's office, Central HQ - Central, Amestris – 1703 hours

Ed approached the door and knocked dutifully. "This will be enjoyable…" he said as Mustang appeared in front of him. As usual, he was smiling smugly.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse," he said with a halfhearted salute.

"Hello, Colonel," Al replied, giving a genuine salute back.

Ed didn't return his gesture, but instead scowled, apparently not in the mood for his fake pleasantries. "Let's get on with it..tell me what this assignment is already."

"I know, Ed. You want to know what the case is…just be patient." He looked up at Al. "Alphonse, if you don't mind, I know you're his brother, but-"

Al knew what he would say. "But I can't be in the room while you talk to him. Don't worry, I understand."

"I'm sorry..but he _is_ the soldier. I have to brief him in absolute confidentiality," he said, ruefully.

"Al, just wait out here, okay? Hopefully this will be over in a little while." Ed gave a little smile, and went into the room. Mustang motioned First Lieutenant Hawkeye, who was nearby in the hall, over to the door.

"Hawkeye, Fullmetal's here from Resembool to be briefed on the case…would you mind taking Alphonse up to your quarters? As you know, this is high-profile.."

"Yes sir." She saluted and did as she was told. Al followed her quietly up to the floor above.

Once Mustang and Ed were settled in his office, the Colonel's face grew dark. Gone was his usual mocking, playful attitude Ed was used to. He hadn't even insulted his height once.

"Edward, sit down."

Defiant as always, he refused. "I'll stand, thank you. This should only take a few minutes, right?"

"I want you to sit down, _now_." Ed did as he said, feeling rather intimidated by his seriousness.

"In early March, about two months ago..Hughes was killed in action. He was promoted two ranks for it..to Brigadier General. We've searched but his killer has yet to be found. We want you to investigate the cause of his death." He prepared himself for Ed's reaction to the devastating blow he just received. Mustang saw that his eyes were empty, and a blank expression overcame him. The room was silent for a moment, though it felt like an eternity.

"…What?" was all he said, in a low, half-whisper. "Killed..?"

"It was a gunshot wound, but other cuts were discovered on his body. There was basically no other evidence to be found. No witnesses, no leads."

Ed was still in shock. A quiver began to appear in his voice. "How can he be dead? How is it possible..? It can't be true." Mustang strained to hear his nearly inaudible words. Tears began to streak down his cheeks. He held his head low, trying to muffle his sobbing. "Hughes can't be gone…He wouldn't let himself get shot so easily! He was one of the military's best soldiers!"

What Ed didn't know, however, was the reason behind the Lieutenant Colonel's untimely death. Envy, the shapeshifter of the Homunculi, had been at his side posing as a soldier named Maria Ross. As his back was turned, Envy's body took on the work of Hughes' wife, Gracia. The sight of the woman he loved so dearly, standing in the dim light, a gun pointed at his chest…he was momentarily stunned and caught off guard. It was then that the cold hearted Homunculus ended his life.

Ed's immense devastation and despair had gotten to Mustang. "He always said he would push me to the top, then he passes me in the ranks.." It was evident that he was trying to prevent himself from revealing his true emotions.

Slowly, Ed's anguish turned to anger, as he came to a peculiar realization. He stood and glared at Mustang. "Wait…you said Hughes died two months ago..and you waited until now to tell me?" His hand formed into a fist at his side. "He was a good friend of mine. Why the hell would you save this until today?"

The Colonel knew Ed would eventually ask that question. "I knew you would get upset. I wasn't sure if you could handle it..I know how unruly your temper gets.." he said solemnly.

Now practically enraged, Ed's voice was full of fury. "You're right, I can't handle it, especially now that he's been gone for **two months**, and no one even bothered to tell me! The only reason you're saying it now is because you want me to finish the investigation for you and get it out of your hands! I've had enough with the military! I'm ashamed to be a part of it! To be grouped with the likes of you.."

Mustang could understand why he was upset, but still tried to reason with him. "Ed, I-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word of it, _you_.." Ed paused, then lunged at Mustang, bringing his clenched hand to meet his face. ".._you bast_-!"

He didn't finish, for the Colonel's hand had grabbed his fist in midair, blocking his punch. He gripped it tightly, shaking with difficulty from Ed's surprising amount of strength. He pushed him harshly backwards into his chair, knocking the wind out of him. "_This_ is why I didn't tell you until now. Whenever you hear something you don't want to, you throw a tantrum like a child, then run off with your brother in tears. You're a part of the military and you have to act like it."

Ed looked up at him, his face red from crying. Their eyes locked. Ed's seemed to be full of hatred and spite, but Roy's showed deep care and concern, like that of a father's.

At that moment, the door creaked open. Mustang straightened up rigidly and waited tensely to see who was outside. A pair of nervous faces peeked through.

"Hey, Colonel, is everything all right? We heard a lotta noise from upstairs,"

"Breda, Havoc.." Mustang said, sounding relieved. "It's nothing. Fullmetal is here from Resembool and I'm just briefing him on the case, you know the one... now, go back to work."

The men could hear the urgency in his voice. They gave a quick salute and headed back to their room upstairs.

"Now…will you accept this case? I know you want to find out who did this to Hughes. I do too, but I think you know more about this than I do."

Ed sighed, then slowly took the time to find the right words he wanted to say.

"…I will, because I know no one else will do it. I'll get revenge for him. No one else in the military seems to really give a damn." Ed knew he had to give in. He _did_ want to find whoever was responsible. There was no sense in fighting anymore. _Those damn Homunculi…I know it was them. They've taken yet another life…one of my best friends. I have to get revenge. Even if I have to kill them… Those heartless bastards!_

"Good. I have some documents regarding what he was investigating before his death. Something about the Eastern Rebellion, the Homunculi, and..the Fuhrer's secretary…I can't make heads or tails of it, but there _is_ someone who can help you. I believe you know her…a girl named Sheska? She's been more involved in the case than any of us." Mustang handed him a large stack of papers and books, and a small slip of paper with an address messily scribbled on it.

Ed took the box and unfolded the slip. "Sheska..yeah, I remember her. She was that girl from the library who helped us with Doctor Marcoh's case, after the First Branch burned down… Why would she have so much knowledge about this?"

"She was working closely with Hughes recording lost military and court files. On the day of his death, however, he fired her. She knew the most about what he was investigating and tried very hard to find his murderer. I'm not sure if she's still involving herself in it, though…it's hard to access top secret files when you're not a part of the military."

Looking up from a thick, handwritten journal, Ed seemed significantly calmer than before. His face was still streaked with tears, but he had gotten over the initial shock. "Thanks, Mustang…you've actually managed to be of a little help tonight."

The Colonel stood and faced the door to the hallway. He felt it was time to break up the briefing. His mind was rushing with thoughts, painful memories that he, as always, had tried to keep away. He couldn't even bear to look at Ed any longer.

"Well, it's been fun, but I think you ought to go get your brother. I have a lot of work to do…Scar's still out there somewhere, you know."

"Yeah, real fun…" Ed gave a hurried, spiritless bow and left to retrieve his brother. _That's right..I've completely forgot about Scar…just another chore on my to do list.._ he remembered as he began to climb the stairs to the third floor.


	5. Moving Forward

Chapter FiveMoving Forward

1st Lt. Hawkeye's office, Central HQ – Central, Amestris – 1842 hours

As he walked up the steps, Ed tried to find a way to tell Al all that had during the debriefing. How would he be able to handle yet another tragedy in their lives? He paused and leaned against the wall, deciding he was not yet ready to tell his younger brother. _Like I said, God must really hate me…it was so long ago, yet our lives never get any easier. I was the one who tried to bring Mom back…he shouldn't have to suffer like this all the time._

He heaved a heavy sigh. "It's no use just standing here," he said out loud. He slowly went up to the top of the flight, then pushed open the creaky stairwell door. After a bit of wandering, he found himself outside of First Lieutenant Hawkeye's room.

"Hey Al, it's me," he said wearily as he knocked. Hawkeye greeted him and gave a salute.

"Hello, Edward. Are you all right? I'm sorry-" Ed cut her off, not wanting Al to hear the news just yet. He was the one who had to tell him.

"I'm fine, thanks. Al, are you ready to go?" he stepped inside and went over to his brother, who had been reading silently, absorbed completely in a book.

Al realized who it was and got up quickly to say hello. "Hi, Brother! How was the case? What was it? Will you be able to finish it quickly?"

Ed glanced at him solemnly. "I'll tell you when we get outside. Come on, let's go." He began to walk out as quickly as he came in.

"Um, okay," said Al, noticing the apprehension in his voice. He knew something was wrong. _Ed, what happened up there? _He thought. He went quickly to the door, eager to find out what his brother was hiding.

Hawkeye grabbed Ed's shoulder gently, causing him to stop suddenly in his tracks. His heart began to beat slightly faster. "We'll speak with you in the morning, Edward," she said compassionately. For one rare moment, her eyes softened and showed overwhelming warmth, a striking contrast from her usual reserved gaze. A small, but worried smile formed on her lips. "Be safe…" The Lieutenant whispered as she closed the door behind them.

Central, Amestris – 1851 hours

"Okay, Brother. Tell me what happened. I know something's wrong," Al said as they walked down a deserted street, leaving the Headquarters in the distance.

Ed ignored his words, and continued walk silently. If anything, his pace had picked up. Al began to have some difficulty keeping up with him.

"Brother! Tell me!" he yelled, but he received the same response.

"There's nothing to tell, Al. There's just a little uprising Mustang wants me to look into," Ed was struggling. He searched, but couldn't find a way to tell him. He knew, though, that he would have to give in soon.

"I know that's a lie. What's so bad about this case that you won't say what it is? We're supposed to tell each other everything!" Al started panicking. He stopped short and watched as his brother kept heading up the alleyway. Suddenly, Ed paused as well, with a sigh.

"Fine, Al, you win," He led him over to a dark, secluded corner of the alley. It took him a moment to find his words, but finally he spoke. "Hughes..is dead." His hand began to form a fist again as he remembered when he first heard what happened. "The case..is for me to investigate into his death."

Al didn't move nor say a word. He was in utter shock, the same degree Ed had felt in Mustang's office. He backed up against the wall away from his brother. The cold steel clanged as it hit the bricks. "How, Brother? How?" He yelled in distress, as the sudden grief overcame him, quickly traveling through his body. Even though the armor was hollow, he could feel the heartbreak flow through him, like poison through his veins.

Ed approached him slowly, trying not to overwhelm him with the astounding news. "Mustang told me he was shot. It looks like Hughes was investigating deeply into the Homunculi and Lab Five…I think he got too close to the truth, and paid for it with his life." He was about to continue, until he sensed something was wrong--Al began to cry. At first, it was barely audible, but Ed knew to be quiet. His brother's painful sobs soon echoed throughout the hollow armor. "I'm sorry, Al.." he whispered. He approached him and leaned up against him, trying to be of some small comfort.

"Who did it, Brother?" Al asked, his voice quivering. "Who would do that to him?"

"The Homunculi. I know it's them. He must have found out some secret they didn't want let out." Ed stepped back and looked up at Al, his face sad, yet hopeful as well. In an attempt to end the uneasy moment, he began to focus on the case. The sooner they started, the sooner they could end the tragedy and avenge Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. "Now..let's go. I don't want this left unanswered any longer. I need to find some small justice, for Gracia and Elysia. I can't even imagine how they feel…"

Al remained close against the wall, his eyes focused on the ground. "I can't do this. I can't. I don't want to think about it. I want our old lives back!"

A worried smile came over Ed's face. "Al…" he said, not sure what to do. Their eyes locked in a tense silence. Suddenly, his brother flinched as if to run. Ed grabbed him by the arm and pulled him backwards. "Alphonse! Please listen. You and me made a decision. Our old lives are gone. We have no choice but to move on now." He paused momentarily to catch his breath. "I know it's hard, but I need your help. Think about Hughes' family. They don't have any idea what happened to him..who killed him, why.. We can't let the Homunculi go on like this. This is the end. I'll get revenge for those we've lost."

"Brother…" said Al, thankful to have someone like Ed always there for him. He thought of Elysia and old, faded memories began to come back…of Nina. He remembered how sad she had been not knowing where her mother went and not being able to talk to her. _Elysia doesn't know anything about her dad's death..and her mother can't even give her any answers. They have the right to find out what happened.. _Al straightened up and made his decision then and there. "Y-you're right. It's not fair to Elysia and Gracia. It's our job now to find out what happened to Hughes. But…you can't get revenge, Ed. We said we would never, ever, kill. You know we don't have it in us to take a life anyway."

Ed sighed. "Ah, Al, I know…but," he didn't finish. Yet again, he was at a loss for words. He _did_ want to kill the Homunculi, to get payback for the many people they once knew. But his brother was right. They had learned better than anyone the value of a life, human or non-human. They both could never kill, no matter how worthy the cause. _Greed…you did so many awful things, but..even now I still can't live with the fact that you died at my hands. _

Gradually, a pit began to form in his stomach. He couldn't linger on the subject any longer, and was genuinely starting to feel sick. His head ached immensely, so much that he began to feel the effects of a dizzy spell. The whole day's events were just too much to handle. "Let's go," he said abruptly.

Al was startled, not hearing the response he was expecting. "Uh, okay. But where? Where are we supposed to go now?"

"Remember Sciezka? It seems she was working close to Hughes and has some good information about the case. I think we ought to pay her a visit," Ed said, putting on his coat. He rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain.

"Sciezka?I remember her. She helped us out a lot writing out Marcoh's notes after that big fire.. But,doesn't she live far away from the Headquarters? We had to have an escort last time," Al noted. "I guess we should go back to-"

Ed tensed up at his words. "No. I don't wanna go back there right now. We'll walk." _The long trip will give me some time to think things out…_he thought. _And, I just can't look at that awful building now.._

Al nodded, not questioning his words. He knew that his brother had a good reason for his choice, and felt it not his business to ask.

The two exited the alleyway quietly and headed out to begin the lengthy walk to their friend's house.


End file.
